Ignaxio Goes To GDC 2009
Cast *'Rocco Botte' '''as Ignaxio Transcript '''Rocco(Ignaxio):' '''Yo, it's ya boy Ignaxio, aka "X", aka "Stepstool." I'm here at Game Developers Conference. I'm gonna show you; I'm gonna see if there's any games that's half as good as Rock N Roll Climber. Probably not. Let's ask some people what's going on here. We got Fork Particle, what's Fork Particle all about? Does it goes like this wenewenewenewenewene. 'thumb|300px|right' '''Conference guy from Fork Place: '''Probably not. '''Rocco(Ignaxio): '''Uh, need some Asperan can you; can you give me some Asperan. InterSense. That don't, that don't make no sense haha! Hahahaha I've finally made it across the border to Canada. What's going on in this country? I was playing Rock N Roll Guitar it's fun wenewenewenewenewenewene. Narnia is, yo, that movie, yo, Narnia sucks I don't know why are they showing this? I don't know what this game is it looks fun, I'm gonna sit down. Yo, I'm driving a cartoon, I've never done that before (Doing car sounds). '''Random Guy #1: '''Uh, we have a presentation going on, do you mind uh- '''Rocco(Ignaxio):' Oh you got a pres- oh what's happening, oh whats this wha- what's this sitting on, this shakin under my butt. Random Guy #1: 'We got a presentation. '''Rocco(Ignaxio): '''You've climb rocks and then you play electric guitar. '''Random Lady: '''Oh, yeah? '''Rocco(Ignaxio): '''I'm going to do Rock N Roll Climber right here. '(Stacking some chairs doing Rock N Roll Climber) Rocco(Ignaxio): '''Yo, I'm a Rock N Roll Climber. wenewenewenewenewene. '''Over here, '''You got any fun games? '''Random Guy #2: 'Yeah, N-Gage.' You wanna come try one out? Rocco(Ignaxio): 'N-Gage, is it very N-Gaging? '''Random Guy #2: '''Hahaha, you know it, dude! '''Rocco(Ignaxio): '''Do you understand that I made that joke? Cause it's like a parody on the name. '''Random Guy #2: '''No, I got it. '''Rocco(Ignaxio): Wenewe. ' Uh oh, don't mess up, don't mess up...don't mess up! Oh, look everybody we finally got the technology to capture someone drinking water! Explain real quick, how's this, all this works? '''Random Guy #3: '''It uses inertial sensors so its gyroscopes- '''Rocco(Ignaxio): '''I already don't know what the hell is saying. WOW BOOKS?! You guys just gave up. Now, I'm in Scotland I don't even know where I'm at anymore. How come I was in Scotland now? I thought I was in San Francisco. Scottish Guy: ...Wunwhawhawhun. (What?) '''Rocco(Ignaxio): 'Oh my God, where am I now? I don't understand what's going on? It frightens me so bad this is like voodoo s**t, I don't know, what I want him to? I want out. I don't wanna do this no more, dawg!' Oh, praise the Lord, I've found Nintendo oh it's good. Yo, I just wanna say thank you, Rock N Roll Climber is the best game I've ever played my entire life, I thought that it's just looks so good. (inaudible) Yeah that's good. Yeah, oh this is, oh this is so good! Yo, did you just climb a mountain?! Random Guy #4: 'Uh, I've just climbed a mountain, yeah. '''Rocco(Ignaxio): '''Yeah! YEAH!! WOO! This guy just climbed a mountain now he's doin this! ..I don't care about this guy, I'm gonna be honest, but this. OH, THIS GUY IS SO GOOD!!! Ignaxio, aka "X", aka...uh "Fine Italian Leather", you know that's my name, don't wear it out, know what I'm sayin, Waaa. '(Repeating the video of the Scottish Guy) External Links * Mega64: GDC 2009 at YouTube * Category:IGN Videos Category:Skits